Twins and a Girl
by Annabelles-Snowbell
Summary: The Kaulitz twins meet a little girl in the hospital where their mom works. Will one of them fall for her even though she is five years younger? read to find out. i suck at summeries. R&R


**A/N: iI own nothing! except the idea and i realize not all things may be accurate but please just go with it i hope you like it. as of right now this is a one-shot. oh i also hope the link doen't give you trouble. don't watch the link until you come across it in the story first. i also ask that you watch the entire video it is really cool. enjot for the story begins. . . **

**NOW.**

It was august 29, four days before the twins fifth birthday and they really wanted to go to work with mommy so Simone talked to her boss. He said as long as they were kept out of the way and didn't cause any trouble they could come in the next day. The next day the boys were so excited and they each wore their respective shirts with Bill and Tom written on the front so they could be told apart. When I got there I was told that there had been a birth last night and to check on the mom and her baby, apparently the father wasn't in the picture. Walking with the boys by my side I went over to the room stopping outside I told the boys to stay put.

"But Mommy we want to see the baby!" Bill and Tom said together.

I told them no and opened the door and entered the room.

"Hello Ms. Holman how are you feeling today?"

"Good. How old are your boys?"

"They turn five on the first"

"Well I don't mind if they come in as long as they don't yell." She said smiling.

"Thank you it'll mean a lot to them." Walking back to the door I opened it to find two pouting twins sitting on the floor. Squatting in front of them they looked at me

"The babies Mommy said that as long as you promise not to yell you can come inside."

Bill and Tom instantly perked up and smiled. They scrambled off the floor and were bouncing in front of the door waiting for me to open it for them.

"Remember quiet."

"We promise Mommy" they said together.

I opened the door and the boys flew into the room and over to the bed.

"Hi I is Bill and dat is Tom" Bill said quietly.

"Well hello Bill Hello Tom I'm Ms. Ellen and I'm Theresa's Mommy. She is sleeping right now but if your Mommy says its ok you can come back and see her when she wakes up."

Turning as one they looked to Simone with pleading eyes

"Please Mommy?" they whisper yelled keeping in mind that they had to be quiet

"Oh I don't see why not."

"**Y**- "Bill's enthusiasm was cut off by Tom's hand covering his mouth and a growled 'Shh you get us kicked out' making us adults chuckle.

"Alright boys Ms. Ellen needs to rest so we can come back later when Theresa wakes up. Just page me when she wakes." After Ms. Ellen nodded Simone took the boys and left the room sitting them in the lounge to watch cartoons.

About an hour later Simone got a page from Ellen's room and went to get the boys.

When we got to the room the boys were jumping with excitement again. Opening the door they ran in and up to the bed to see Ms. Ellen holding a small thing in a pink blanket.

"Why is it pink?" Bill asked.

"Because the baby is a girl" Simone spoke.

"But why can't she wear blue?" asked Tom

"Because when a baby is this small it's hard to tell if it is a boy or a girl so we dress girls in pink and boys in blue." Ellen said.

"I don't think that's fair what if she don't like pink?" Tom whined

"Tom!"

"It's alright Simone. Besides he does have a point I always disliked that stereotype anyway."

"Ms. Ellen can I hold her?" Bill asked

"Well you have to sit up here and I have to help you or she could get hurt but I think she would like that."

Bill climbed on the bed and sat down with his back to Ms. Ellen so she could help him hold Theresa. Theresa yawned then stuck her fingers in her mouth while looking at Bill. She arched her back and wiggled around a little in Bills arms.

"She's so cute. But my arms are tired. Tom do you want to hold her too?" Bill spoke quietly afraid he might startle the little girl in his arms.

Looking to Ms. Ellen Tom simply said two words

"Can I?"

Smiling at Tom Ms. Ellen nodded and took Theresa out of Bill's arms and he climbed down and then Tom took his place. Ms. Ellen placed Theresa in Tom's arms and Tom looked on in wonder at how small she was.

"She's so small"

Hearing a different voice but seeing the same face Theresa gave Tom a little confused look then Tom started talking like she was going to understand him.

"I'm Tom and the one who was just holding you was my Twin brother Bill. We look exactly alike but we sound different or at least I think we do and I think you do too. Bill was right you are really cute."

"Tom you have to understand that she doesn't understand what you just said." Simone said

But just as she said that the worried look on Theresa's face went away and she relaxed some but then wiggled around with her hand in her mouth and when she settled she took her hand out of her mouth and put it on Tom's and laughed at his disgusted look at having baby slobber on his mouth, but when she giggled so did he.

"Thank you." He said to the little bundle in his arms before trying to lean down to kiss her forehead.

"I can't reach" he said

Knowing what he wanted Ms. Ellen took Theresa from his arms and he turned around and kissed the little girl on her forehead. She waved her arms in the air and giggled some more.

"Boys I need to talk to Ms. Ellen alone for a minute can you please wait out in the hall."

Nodding they went over to the door and waited for it to be opened before walking out into the hall and sitting by the door where they commenced to talking about the pretty baby girl they had just gotten to hold.

Closing the door Simone turned and looked at Ellen and Theresa.

"She shouldn't be able to make any other noises other than crying yet she giggle's like she has been doing it for months. With your consent I would like to have her intelligence tested in a few weeks as well as over the next few years."

"I was thinking the same thing. And not to change the subject and not meaning to pry but do the boys always come to work with you?"

"No their baby sitter moved away yesterday and I couldn't find anyone to watch them and they had been asking to come with me for a while so I called up my boss and talked it over with him and they got to come today. Fortunately I have a week off after today so the other nurses can train the new ones and I can find a new baby sitter."

"Well you don't have to look anymore. I used to run a small daycare but I just moved here and haven't had time to start up a new one but I have all the child care requirements if you're worried about that. And I don't live too far away from here so if you ever want to stop by on brake to see them it's not a problem."

"You show me those documents and I'll hire you permanently to be their nanny. I'll give you five hundred a month to take care of them when I'm at work and keep them over night once a week so I can take care of the required rest for my job. You know how it is, if I don't get the required amount of sleep I can lose my job and then where would I be"

"Deal."

**2 Years Later**

Simone drove the boys over to Ms. Ellen's house. She and Ellen had become quick friends they always talked and they were always together if she was off work except those days she had to get a straight twelve hours of sleep before she could return to work. Simone pulled up the drive and got out to help the boys get out of their booster seats. When they were both out she brought them up to the door and knocked. Ellen answered with a warm smile on her face and let the boys in with a warning that Theresa was taking a nap. She turned to Simone and they spoke for a while before Simone said bye to the boys and gave them each a kiss before leaving to go to work.

When Theresa woke she sat up in her crib and yelled

"Mommy I need to potty"

Theresa was very intelligent but she still slept in her crib because she was still really small and her body had yet to master the art of not rolling around the bed. Ellen tried putting her in a regular bed but she rolled right off it and onto the floor thank goodness the bed was no more than an inch off the ground.

Ellen went upstairs and picked Theresa up and put her on the ground where she promptly ran to the bathroom so she could go potty. When she was done she washed her hands and walked back to her mom where she proceeded to tell her how she hadn't move while she slept because she woke up exactly where she had laid down. Smiling Ellen said they would wait a few weeks to see if that continued before they tried a normal bed again and Theresa nodded her head before running from the room, the cartoons the boys had turned on finally catching her attention.

"Bill! Tom! You're back!" Theresa yelled as she ran to the couch and latched on to their legs, one from each twin, since she couldn't get on the couch on her own.

"We were here yesterday." Bill told her matter of factly

"Yeah but you left while I was sleeping and didn't say bye." She accused glaring for a few seconds before smiling again and hugged their legs tighter than before.

"Do you want up here so we can watch T.V. together?" Tom asked

"Yes please" she answered holding her arms up in the air so Ellen could put her on the couch between the boys. She smiled first at Bill then at Tom before conning them into watching the Little Mermaid

**3 Years Later**

Bill and Tom hadn't come over in a week because they went on vacation with their mom and her boyfriend

When they came back they went over to Ms. Ellen's so Simone, Gordon, and Ms. Ellen could talk and hang out a while.

When they got there Theresa was in the bathroom so they turned the T.V. on and sat on the couch while the adults went to the kitchen. While away Bill and Dyed his Hair and cut it short and spiked it while Tom had left his long but put dreads in it.

When Theresa ran into the living room and spotted the two she screamed and ran. The adults came running into the room asking what happened

"We don't know Theresa came into the room took one look at us screamed and ran away" Bill said close to tears.

Ellen went to talk to Theresa and then all of a sudden they had a 2'9" 25 pound girl with tear streaks on her face in their lap.

"I'm sorry you just looked so different and I got scared. Forgive me?"

"Of course" they both smiled and hugged her.

"Ah its pointy!" she squealed pointing to Bill's hair before patting it twice to see if it would stay down or go back to sticking up. Then she turned to me and pulled on one of my dreads not hard enough to hurt but enough to get my attention.

"I like your hair too Tom." She giggled before conning us into watching the Little Mermaid 2

**2 Years later**

"I don't want you to go!" Theresa cried while clinging to her two best friends. They were leaving her to pursue their dream of being a band and even though she was extremely intelligent she was still only seven and didn't want her friends to leave her.

"We have too Theresa. This could be our only shot. We'll come back I promise." Bill told her and Tom agreed.

"Pinky Promise?" she held up her pinky. They nodded and each held out one of their pinkies. Then it was time they leave. They got into the van and drove off while Theresa waved to them.

They never came back, or at least not while she still lived there.

When she was 14, seven years after they promised to come back her mom died and she was forced to go live in America with her Father's Sister and her two sons. She lived in New York City and she continued to listen to her favorite band, Tokio Hotel, everyone bullied her for liking them but she didn't care. Her two friends had broken their promise to her and had not returned not even when her mom died. She still doesn't know what happened, if they achieved their dream or not. She had lost contact with Simone when she was forced to the states.

Now four years after her mom died she was 18 years old and going to a Tokio Hotel concert that she had been waiting for a long time to see. Her aunt got her the tickets as a gift when she moved out last year the trade had been a ticket and a backstage pass in return for her moving out and she had gotten them and moved out two weeks later. Now the day of the concert was finally here and she showered letting her long hair dry before putting it up in a high pony-tail. Her hair even in a pony-tail reached well below her butt to about the middle of her thighs. When her mom got cancer she decided she would never cut it again. The length of her hair on some people would have looked funny but on her it looked right, like there was no other length it could be without making her look funny. She put on her skinny jeans and a black t-shirt she put on her leather combat boots and completed the outfit with her black and red leather jacket. She grabbed her cell, money, ticket, and pass and placed them in the pocket on the inside of her jacket before zipping the pocket and then zipping the jacket itself. Satisfied that she would lose nothing she grabbed her keys locked her apartment door and walked out to her lime green ninja 360 motorcycle. She started the engine and was speeding off to the concert venue.

At the venue she parked her bike and walked up to the door where the security guard was standing. She took out her ticket and showed it to him and he let her in. she was the first to get in so she got to pick where she would be in front of the stage. She chose the middle where all four of the guys would be able to see her. After the concert was over she showed the guard her pass and was lead to the dressing room where the boys were lounging around. When the guard opened the door and let her in four pairs of eyes were looking at her.

"Hi" I said smiling

"Hi, I'm Bill, that's my brother Tom, the blonde is Gustov' and the one over there is Georg."

"I know. I'm Theresa."

Georg came over and started talking to Theresa then all of a sudden all you heard was

"AHHH I knew you looked familiar." Turning she looked at Bill and Tom confusion written on her face.

"Ok I have no clue what you are talking about and that's saying something."

"You were born in Germany Yes?"

"Yes."

"Your Mom's name was Ms. Ellen and she used to babysit two twin boys."

Then it dawned on Theresa exactly who these two where and the anger and betrayal of a young girl came rushing back.

She walked over to the two of them and slapped them across the face leaving a big hand print on each of their faces.

"That is for breaking your promise and for not coming back especially when Mom died and I needed you most." She was crying as she turned and ran from the room they tried to catch her but confused and not knowing what to do Gustov and Georg stopped them.

Hopping on her bike she sped away. When she got home she went inside and lay on her bed and just cried. She cried for hours before falling asleep. Then next morning she got up and went to work. She worked at the ice rink in New York and her boss had said there were some VIP'S coming today. She assumed it was some famous skater but man was she wrong. Sure they were famous but they sure were not figure skaters. No they were a band of four boys called Tokio Hotel.

When she saw them enter she wanted desperately to go home and cry again but she knew she was going to have to suck it up and go to them and apologize because truthfully speaking she missed her friends.

Walking up behind the twins who were thankfully right next to each other she wrapped her arms around them both hiding her head in their backs.

"I'm sorry I hit you both last night but I was hurt when you broke your promise to come back. You were gone for seven years and you didn't even call when mom died. After you left it was like I didn't matter anymore that I was just some annoying little brat you put up with for seven years."

I was crying again and when they pulled from my grasp I sighed knowing I had ruined everything and I turned to leave not looking at them.

"Where do you think you're going? We want a proper hug!" they said together like they had done so many times in my childhood.

Spinning around I dove into the circle of their arms and we just stood there wrapped in the hug.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart. Bill and Tom laughing when they saw me grimace at the frozen tear drop hanging from my eye lash.

"Will someone explain what's going on please?" Georg asked.

"remember how we used to tell you guys stories of this little girl we grew up with and how when we went back home for the first time in eight years she was gone and Simone had lost contact with her after her mom died. Well when we went back we hadn't known about her mom. Her mom was our baby sitter when we were little. Well she had died a year before we came back and child services took her daughter away to live with her deceased father's sister."

Georg nodded and understanding dawned on Gustov's face and his head whipped around to look at Theresa. She had grown a lot since she was five, which was how old she was in the picture Bill and Tom had shown them.

"Well this is her." Tom said.

"What no way. She can't be the same girl as the one in the photo of you guys when you were ten!"

"Oh God you still have that?" Theresa broke in when Georg mentioned the picture of when she was five.

"What you don't?" the boys looked a little upset at the thought of her having not kept the photo.

"What? Of course I still have it are you crazy it was the last photo we took together before you guys left."

She smiled and pulled out her wallet and pulled out an old photo exactly like the one the boys had shown Georg and Gustov.

"Damn it really is you." Georg said thankful that he didn't have to listen to the boys whine about not being able to find her.

"Okay well I'd rather not get my ass handed to me by my boss so I'll leave you to get ready."

Walking away I went to the back room to check where I was supposed to be today. The schedule had me on the floor all day. 'Yay I get to freeze for eight hours' I thought before remembering who exactly I was going to be with. Putting on my floor guard jacket I put on my skates and got on the floor just as the music started to play.

Everything was going great until my ex boyfriend and ex best friend showed up.

"Hey it's that gay band Theresa likes oh and look there Theresa is!" Emma, my so called best friend yelled.

"Ha-ha yeah let's go teach her a lesson." Jace, my ex said.

They skated around for a while before Emma came up behind me and pushed me hard. The push was hard enough that I was unable to regain my balance and I fell. Hard. I must have screamed because the music stopped and the guys came rushing over.

Before they could do any more the security detail the boys had with them grabbed Jace and Emma and hauled them over to a booth where they kept them until the police came. The police took everyone's statement and it turns out there had been a warrant out for Jace and Emma for Murder and that if I had been alone I would likely be dead. As all the commotion died down they started up the music and then in walked Pierre he was my partner when I skated pairs. When he spotted me he waved then motioned for me to go change when I shook my head no he came over and politely waited for everyone to stop fussing.

"Will you come with us?" Bill and Tom asked at the same time.

"Let me think about it. Give me to the end of my shift and I'll let you know. Promise."

Turning to Pierre I gestured for him to speak.

"From what I can tell they want you to leave with them and I came by originally to ask for one last dance for I am moving back home tomorrow but now I must insist on one last dance. We must show these kitties how it's really done."

"Hey!" all four of them said at the same time

"Eh I don't know"

"Please! Please, please, please!"

"Oh alright let me go get changed. You got the music?"

"Of course"

"Well then go talk to the DJ"

Pierre left and I stood

"What was that about?" Gustov asked

"Oh you'll see."

I walked away and into the locker room for the club skaters. I went to my old locker where all my stuff still remained in case something like this happened. Changing into the outfit I wore for the national championships I pulled my hair into a tight bun which with as long as it was, was quite large then secured it in place with many ties and an entire case of bobby pins. Then I put an entire bottle of hairspray in it just to be safe. I did my make up just like I had back then. When I was finally done I walked out and over to the entrance. I waited for the DJ to announce us.

"Yeah! Boy do we have a treat for you. I would like everyone to clear the floor. We have two special guests here right now. One you know quite well as she is your floor guard tonight and the other is known as Pierre. If you don't follow figure skating well then I'll tell you. These two took first place and brought home the gold in the 2011 National championship competition. Tonight they have decided that since Pierre is moving away and Theresa might do so as well that they would do a sort of encore for the people of new York how have supported them through all their competitions. They are going to perform the last routine they did together, the one that brought home the gold. Welcome to the floor Pierre and Theresa!"

With those words the lights dimmed and I skated out to the middle of the floor where I met Pierre. We got into position and the music started (watch the video the link brings you to)

( .com/watch?v=uD00YgaBwZQ&feature=related )

When we finished I turned to look at Pierre and I smiled.

"Thank you for my last dance." Then all the clapping penetrated our private little world we entered when we skated. Giving Pierre a hug I led him over to the band.

"Pierre I want you to finally meet the boys I always told you about. These are the twins Bill and Tom."

"Hello Bill, Tom, it is so nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise" Bill said shaking Pierre's hand. After some talking Pierre had to leave giving me one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. Turning back to Tom and Bill they were looking at me funny.

"What?"

"He kissed you." Tom said

"Yeah he was my partner and I had to trust him with my life on that ice we became close but before you even ask we were never like that. He has a girlfriend back home, they are getting married that's why he's going back to France."

"I'm still not sure I'm okay with that."Bill said.

Rolling my eye's I turned

"Wait!" they both called grabbing me by my wrists. One for each twin.

Looking back I waited for them to say something.

"Skate with us for a little while first?"

"Alright but I can only manage one of you at a time."

"Yay" all four of them said at the same time.

Smiling I grabbed Gustov's hand and led him out to the middle of the floor. On the count of three we skated forwards his hands around my waist putting a good distance between us so we didn't knock skates. I did the same with Georg and Tom but when I was with Bill the coach came out and said he wanted us to try something. Bill agreed and we stopped. Coach pushed us closer together he pulled my arms up so they were straight out by my sides the put Bills arms the same way. The result was that we were skating with Bill's arms supporting mine and we were so close that my back was less than an inch from his stomach. The surprising this was that we never bumped or kicked each other's skates, we were perfectly in sync.

"I think you two would make a great pair for competition."

"That's nice and all coach but you forget some things 1. I don't compete anymore and 2. Even if I did Bill's in a band and doesn't have time for practice and before you say it he can't do both because even if he was always in the same place which he is not he would never survive practice here and band practice, the poor boy wouldn't get any sleep and then where would we be, a vocal-less band and a partner-less me."

"Oh alright but if you ever change your mind Bill just come and find me. I don't plan on leaving this place any time soon so just look for me here."

Bill smiled and just nodded at what the coach said to him and let out a sight when he left.

"Wow he sure can talk a lot."

Smiling I turned in his arms

"you get used to it after some time and then after a little practice you can tune him out but still respond to what he says accurately because guess what. I didn't hear a thing he just said."

At that Bill let out a boisterous laugh that I felt all the way to my toes making me blush.

"Come on let's get off the ice. I'm sure you're freezing right now."

"Not really that cold but it would be nice. I need to get home so I can get all this hairspray out of my hair. You guys can follow if you want. You can watch T.V. at my apartment."

"Wont your aunt mind?"

"I don't live with her anymore. In return for me moving out she bought me a ticket and backstage pass to the concert. So basically if I hadn't moved out we never would have met again."

"Well then that I can understand. And yes we would love to go with you."

"Alright you go tell the guys and I'm gonna go change."

After changing I put the container for all my hair ties and bobby pins in my bag and walked out to find the guys waiting for me. Clocking out I got my keys and headed outside.

"Where's your car?" Georg asked

"I don't have a car."

"Well you're not walking!"

"I never said I didn't have a ride I just said that it isn't a car." By now we had reached my bike and I secured my bag to my back grimaced at having to put my hairspray sticky hair into my helmet but I did anyway and climbed on the bike starting it.

"Well hurry up or I'm going to leave you all behind." I said revving my engine to get the point across.

Quickly they got in the car and got situated and gave me the ok to go. I led them to the apartment and told them where to park and we headed up to my apartment. Unlocking the door I let them in before shutting and relocking the door. In the living room I showed them how to work everything and went to take a shower. When I came out of the shower I dressed in a pair of dance pants and a sweat shirt I used to wear to practice. When I walked out they looked at me and their eyes got wide. Bill and Tom tackled me for both sides screaming "She's ALIVE!"

"Well of course I'm alive you oaf's. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dude you were in there for two hours they were ready to beat down the door." Gustov said.

Looking over to the clock I realized that I had in fact been in there that long but I also remember spending that much time in there before when I used to compete with Pierre all the time.

"Well what did you expect. I had to wash my hair a million times to get all that damn hairspray out of it. You try washing all if this in less than a half hour see how well you do." I said while gesturing to my hair.

"I see your point." Bill said nodding.

"Why don't you just cut it?" Georg said just before a female hand was able to clamp over his mouth.

Stiffening I looked at him. The twins noticed and started shifting nervously from foot to foot.

At that moment the female spoke up.

"Theresa he doesn't know sweet heart just let it go."

Hearing Simone's voice was like music to my ears and it was like being a kid again when my mom was still alive. I knew the second I heard her voice that I started to cry and I ran to her and hugged her like I used to when mom was working. About a year after the twins left Simone quit her job and mom got one there for Simone took over babysitting me. She hugged me close and we sat on the couch.

"I m-miss her so-o much" I choked out while I cried

"Me too girly, me too."

After I had finished my crying and had cleaned my face a little I got up and went to the kitchen for a soda. Simone told everyone what happened while I was using her shoulder to catch tears. Bill came into the kitchen and asked his question again. I had promised him an answer but we were having such a good time that I forgot to answer him. Turning towards him I smiled.

"You sure you can handle your overly smart best friend living with you twenty-four-seven?"

Smiling he hugged me and picked me up off the ground to spin me around once before setting me down and before either one of us thought about it his lips were on mine in a kiss that I hadn't known I was waiting for. Just when I was about to respond he pulled away and was franticly apologizing.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. It was way out of line. I'm so sorry please tell me I didn't just ruin our friendship."

He was all but crying on the floor when I put my hand over his mouth. Leaning down so I could whisper in his ear I spoke softly letting my breath run over his ear making him shiver slightly.

"Be quiet Bill and kiss me again."

I pulled my hand away from his mouth and I leaned in and kissed him. He responded in no time at all and when we broke apart this time we were out of breath and panting.

"I- I love you." He spoke in between gasps for air.

"I always have. Though I just didn't realize it until tonight. And I'm sorry."

"I love you too." I said placing my fingers on his mouth again to stop his rambling.

**Hope you all liked the story. review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
